1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a selective diffractive optical element and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra high performance diffractive optical elements (DOEs) have fabrication tolerances that can affect yield. In particular, performance metrics, e.g., zero order, pole balance, intensity distribution, etc., are highly sensitive to any fabrication variation and require precise control. Typically, existing solutions associated with creating a DOE with ultra high performance metrics, e.g., no zero order, perfect pole balance, precise pole intensity distribution, require dialing in a process window during the manufacture of the DOE and/or selecting from yielded DOEs a subset of parts that meet performance specifications. However, dialing in process windows to provide ultra high performance requires a matrix of varied parts, time, proper measurement and assessment, and high performance tooling. Further, selecting yielded parts to obtain ultra high performance DOEs can be expensive, wasteful, and may not guarantee repeated success.
Additionally, a DOE may be a component in a system having other optical components that degrade over time or having optical requirements that change over time, but designing a new DOE and/or replacing the DOE may not be desirable.